


Whodunit

by soniabigcheese



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 15:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13906938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soniabigcheese/pseuds/soniabigcheese
Summary: Virgil's painting is ruined so he's trying to find out who the culprit is





	Whodunit

**Author's Note:**

> This short fic was inspired by an incident I had with one of my pieces of art. There had been a bit of an accident and the picture was ruined before I'd had the chance to finish it.

"What … the … hell…?”

Virgil had been trying out a new medium. It was a delicate process that needed careful manipulation and concentration.

And then the call came through and they all had to scramble. Which left his latest masterpiece of Scott … unattended.

Now they were back home and he was stood there surveying the damage.

He could hear Alan and Gordon sniggering behind his back … followed by …

“Well, I think it’s a big improvement.”

With … 

“Maybe you should add an eye patch and a parrot?”

“Pretty Polly. Polly want a cracker.”

Before the two youngest walked off laughing.

Virgil stared at the great gouges in the painting and rubbed his chin in deep thought.

Now, who could it be? Who was the culprit here?

Couldn’t have been John because he was on board Thunderbird Five…. or was he? He could have used EOS as cover and sneaked onto the mainland to grab a few supplies. After all… the family knew just how clumsy he was.

Nah. Couldn’t have been him. He’d have owned up straightaway. 

Next culprit on Virgil’s list .. MAX. Hmm. That sneaky little bot HAD tampered with one of his other paintings before and thought he’d gotten away with it. Until EOS snitched on him via the security feed.

Lightning couldn’t strike twice now … could it?

Wait … Brains had taken him offline and was busy rebuilding and upgrading him. He said it would take several hours and he was still busy right now, tinkering away.

Kayo. 

Now where did she go? That woman was like her namesake Thunderbird Shadow. Always popping up unexpectedly. Perhaps she could have knocked it over?

Nope. Couldn’t have been her. She was busy helping Lady Penelope on a case.

Couldn’t have been the tinies, Alan and Gordon. They were with him all through the rescue. 

That left …. grandma. She was manning the desk during the rescue 

His shoulders sagged as he realised he couldn’t possibly point fingers at her. If he was wrong … his punishment would be to eat her cookies for as long as she was mad at him. 

And that woman could stretch out her punishments for a long long time. Especially when it boiled down to her cooking.

He lifted the board from the easel and sighed. Scott was going to be so mad. He’d been looking forward to this portrait. It was the only thing that kept him grounded and still.

“Hey bro.” 

Oh, speaking of the devil, Scott approached in his usual calm manner.

“Sorry about the drawing,” he replied, patting Virgil’s shoulder, “I kinda crashed into it when I rushed to get suited up.”

Virgil turned to stare at his big brother in disbelief. Scott leaned forward and traced his finger along the gouge.

“Heh. Not bad. Maybe you should add an eye patch to that scar? Make me look like a pirate or something?”

He walked off, chuckling to himself, as Virgil stood there … lost for words.


End file.
